


Touching the Masterpiece

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: Levihan university AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Shows, Art Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Museums, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Research, Scientist Hange Zoë, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Hange tags along with Levi to an art exhibit and after hearing him talk about art she's getting a little hot under the collar, luckily for her Levi knows where they can escape to with no cameras for a bit of fun.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Levihan university AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Touching the Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Holly here! Hope everyone had a nice winter festive period and a good new year. For Christmas Pandora asked for a continuation to the art student Levi fic and this is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy ^_^

The way Hange sees it Levi puts up with an awful lot. He comes with her to every science talk, conference and convention she drags him to (which she's sure he has absolutely no interest in) while never uttering a word of complaint. Clearly he loves seeing her get excited about the variety of topics she's studying along with the various experiments she's conducting. For once though she'd like to see his eyes sparkling as he waxes lyrical for hours about a particular painting or artist that he likes. So, of course, when he asks her if she wants to visit a local gallery with him while he makes notes for an essay she jumps at the chance.

“You didn't have to keep me company,” Levi tells her as they finish getting their tickets and walk into the gallery.

“I know but I want to,” she tells him, giving his hand a squeeze. “God knows I drag you to enough science stuff and you always come along willingly.”

“Cause I know I'm going to get a shag out of it,” Levi says with a smirk.

Hange gives his shoulder a gentle punch. “Cheeky.”

“Seriously though you haven't tried to experiment on me yet so honestly I don't mind.”

“You're not part of a set of twins, as far as I'm aware, so you're no good to me at the moment but, believe me, I'll find something I can use you for eventually,” she tells him, grinning broadly.

“Fantastic.”

“Besides with all the modelling I've done for your class I've picked up a few things about art,” she adds.

“Well are you happy to start with the Renaissance? I need to make notes for my next essay,” he says.

“I'll go wherever you want to take me, my darling,” Hange says, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“Okay.” With a fond smile he leads her over to a painting of a boy holding a basket of fruit. Taking a notebook out of his pocket he retrieves his hand and begins making a few notes.

Looking around Hange finds the name of the picture underneath it. “ _Boy with a Basket of Fruit_ ,” she reads, casting her eyes back up to the painting. “Not exactly an overly imaginative name, is it?”

Levi snorts. “It is a bit obvious, yeah, but that was the Renaissance. I do love Caravaggio though; his style is very evocative even if he does have a bit of same face going on in most of his paintings.”

“This lad does look a fair bit like the one being bitten by a lizard over there,” Hange muses, nodding at another painting nearby.

“Probably his boy toy,” Levi sniggers.

“Is that why you draw me so much?” Hange teases. “Cause you fancy me?”

“Yes.”

“That's embarrassing for you.”

“No what's embarrassing is that I live with someone who keeps referring to this trip as research for my 'turtles essay',” Levi says, rolling his eyes.

Hange giggles. “That Erwin?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you studying those four then?”

Levi bristles slightly. “Yes.”

“Well at least I know who they all are,” Hange teases, “and between them they've done some pretty nice pieces.”

“You know who you might like,” Levi smirks, taking her hand again and dragging her over to a huge painting separated into three sections. “Hieronymus Bosch.”

“What the fuck is this?” Hange laughs.

“This is Hell,” Levi replies, nodding up at the part they're standing in front of. “What do you think?”

“I think that's a guy with birds flying out of his butt,” Hange replies, trying to hold in her giggles as an elderly couple walks past, glaring at the both of them.

“While he's being eaten by another bird who's shitting out two more people so what do you expect?”

“Good grief...”

“The imagery is absolutely phenomenal,” Levi marvels. “It's so weird and wonderful, kinda like you.”

“I'm going to take that as a compliment.”

“You should.”

“I'd love to know what he was smoking,” Hange says, shaking her head as she takes in the whole picture.

“Everything!”

“Does that guy have sheet music on his butt cheeks?”

“That he does,” Levi replies. “Someone converted it and has played it, the video's on YouTube.”

“I will never take artists seriously again.”

“Don't, the serious ones are wankers,” Levi says, making a few more notes.

“I like it though,” Hange says, tilting her head slightly. “It's just my kind of weird.”

“Thought it would be,” Levi chuckles.

“And here was me thinking that this trip was going to be wall to wall nudity and ladies getting eaten out by octopuses.”

“That's not the part of the Renaissance I'm looking for sadly,” Levi says, “but I can show you some very well painted tits if you like?”

A cheeky grin spreads over Hange's face, one that Levi is particularly fond of. “I was kidding but please continue.”

“We could look at some Titian, he's always good for a nice pair of tits,” he says, leading her away from _The Garden of Earthly Delights_. He takes her into a new room, this one dimly lit and with red velvet curtains hanging around by the entrance.

Hange whistles. “Nice ambiance in here; it's sexy.”

“It's Titian,” Levi says with a smirk as she hugs his arm to her side. “It's supposed to be.”

Pushing her glasses up her nose Hange looks up at the painting they're standing in front of. She lets out another low whistle. “That's a very well painted pair of tits.”

“That is _Venus in Urbino_ ,” Levi tells her, extracting his arm and taking a few more notes.

“They're getting better at naming things.”

“Just a bit.”

“So have you ever painted anyone like this before?” she asks. “Like this exact pose?”

“I was about to say I've painted many people naked,” Levi snorts.

“Yeah me plenty of times.”

“This exact pose though not yet but it's something I'd like to try with you, if that's something you'd be open to.”

“Definitely, I love modelling for you,” she says fondly, tearing her eyes away from the painting for a moment and reaching over to run her fingers through his hair. “The way you look at me so intently always sends a shiver down my spine. You make me feel like a work of art without me having to do anything.”

“Well you are one.”

Flushing Hange turns back to the painting. “So why would you want to recreate this particular painting?”

“Firstly because Titian's work is fascinating, the use of light and dark in this painting along with the rich colours really draw you in,” he replies. “The expression on the model's face draws you in too and you'd make a fucking beautiful Venus.”

A smirk quirks the corners of Hange's lips. “Levi Ackerman are you trying to seduce me?”

“I was hoping to make you horny but what you said is more romantic so we'll go with that,” he grins.

“It's definitely working,” Hange chuckles. “All this talk about rich colours and textures is fascinating.”

“If I'd have known it would be this easy to get into your knickers I would have brought you here months ago,” Levi sniggers.

“Such a smooth talker.”

“I could talk about how I would light my Venus while I paint her some more,” Levi suggests, a hand coming to rest on the small of Hange's back. It's such a simple gesture but she can already feel the heat from his hand through her clothes and it sends a shiver down her spine.

“Please do,” she says, the hand in his hair running down his back to give his ass a grope. “We are alone, right?” she asks, taking a swift glance over her shoulder.

“We are,” Levi says, “and there's no cameras in this section either so we're completely alone.”

“No cameras?” Hange asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” Levi says turning to face her, a smirk also gracing his lips. “We could do anything here.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting,” she asks, giving his ass another squeeze.

“What if I am?”

The smirk on Hange's lips grows even wider. “That sounds indecent, I'm in.”

“Perfect.”

Taking her hand and linking their fingers together Levi pulls Hange off to the side behind an alcove. The light in the room makes it even darker and more intimate as he reaches up to tug her into a very tongue heavy kiss. She moans softly into his mouth, sinking her fingers into his hair to keep him close. It sets thrills off like fireworks in her stomach, knowing that anyone could walk around the corner and possibly even catch them in the act. Of course no one _would_ come round this far but they could just as easily be so close and have no idea that the two of them were there. Kisses move down her neck and up to her ear as Levi slips a hand inside her jeans and underwear.

“Fuck, you weren't kidding about being turned on by me talking about art,” he whispers as his finger begins to slowly circle her clit. “You're so wet for me, it's fucking hot.”

“Please,” she gasps softly, “just thinking about you watching me as you paint me. You always have this sexy as fuck expression on you face, makes me want to sit on it.”

Levi's finger begins to speed up as he drags his teeth over her earlobe. “You think you can be quiet for me? You're so desperate for me.”

“Oh fuck,” she gasps softly, one hand gripping his hair tightly as the other slaps over her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Her knees buckle as Levi's finger changes direction on her clit in the way he knows makes her weak.

“Another thing I want to do is paint you in that pose but have ropes criss crossing over your skin,” he whispers, her fingers moving faster against her clit. “You'll look so fucking gorgeous and then, when I'm done painting you, I'll eat you out until you come all over my face.”

Trembling Hange groans softly, the sound muffled by her hand as she comes on Levi's fingers. Removing her hand from her mouth she slams their lips together in a frenzied kiss as he works her through her orgasm.

“Oh wow!” she gasps, chuckling weakly and almost collapsing against the wall behind her.

“You alright there?” Levi smirks.

“Yeah I'm fine,” she replies, her blissed out grin turning wicked. “Might need to sit down for a second though.”

Before Levi has the chance for any kind of snappy retort or witty comeback she sinks to her knees and begins undoing his trousers. Leaning forward to brace himself against the wall he looks down at her. “What's going through that beautiful mind of yours?”

“Just showing you my appreciation,” she says, eyes glinting mischievously as she pulls his cock out and wraps her lips around it.

_Fuck!_

Bracing himself against the wall with one hand Levi has to bite his knuckle on the other to keep himself from crying out. Hange sucks his cock as if she's being paid to and Levi finds himself swept up in the feeling of her hot mouth along with the thought that they could be caught at any moment. Gritting his teeth he sinks his fingers into her hair as she swallows around him. He desperately wants to lose himself and start fucking her face the way she loves him to but he can't without moaning out loudly. “Hange,” he finally groans, voice low. “I'm gonna come.”

This revelation only seems to spur her on as she swallows around him again, clearly wanting to make him lose it. It doesn't take much more before he bites back a moan and comes into her waiting mouth. With that cheeky look still flashing in her eyes she swallows everything, licking her lips in the most erotic way he's ever seen. If he hadn't just come he'd be twitching again and it makes the ache in his gut, the desperation for her, intensify. He has to get her home as soon as possible and he has to have her.

Getting to her feet she redresses him and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him in for another tongue heavy kiss. He groans into her mouth as he tastes himself on her tongue and that need for her deepens.

“Hey you,” she says as they pull back for breath.

“Hey you.”

“That was certainly something.”

“It was,” Levi agrees playing with a lock of her hair.

“Do you have any more research that you _need_ to do here today?” Hange asks, seemingly innocently but her grin speaking volumes.

“I can leave it here for the day,” Levi says, his own grin spreading across his face. “Are you thinking about getting out of here and going back to mine?”

“I was thinking mine as it's closer,” she says, winking. She's so sexy when she's horny and that was obviously not enough to satisfy her for long. Honestly it's not enough for Levi either – they've both been so busy with coursework lately that they haven't had time to be together for longer than lunch let alone time to get handsy like this.

“Perfect,” he says. He takes her hand and the two of them leave the dark corners of the Titian exhibit.

“So have you ever done anything like that before?” Hange asks as they venture into the more crowded areas of the gallery.

“In an art gallery or in public?”

“Either.”

“No I haven't,” he admits. “Never come with anyone I've want to sleep with before, I usually drag Erwin along.”

“Well I feel very special,” she giggles.

“You should.”

“So when we get back to mine are you going to write up your notes or can I have your full and undivided attention?” she asks smoothing his hair down for him. Now that they're out in the light if she leaves him in that state it will be obvious what they've been up to.

“You always have my undivided attention,” Levi tells her, giving her hand a squeeze.

“I'm definitely going to use that to my advantage,” she says.

“I'll hold you to that.”


End file.
